


Letters.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Letters, M/M, One shot.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry échangent des lettres afin de se tenir mutuellement compagnie, parce qu'ils on été séparés depuis plusieurs années alors qu'ils vivaient une parfaite amitié. Mais bientôt, les sentiments veulent dépasser ces simples bouts de papiers. Ils ont besoin de la réalité, de quelque chose de vrai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters.

  _24 Décembre 2013._

 

«   Mon lou, j'ai bien reçu ta lettre que je range de suite précieusement dans le tiroir de mon bureau avec les autres que j'ai –depuis le temps- cessé de compter mais qui ne restent pas moins les plus belles pour moi. T'ai-je déjà dis que ta plume était sublime? Je t'assure, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi élégante. Autant graphiquement que verbalement. Je me suis régalé à la lire, une fois encore vas-tu me dire, j'ai bien dû la survoler quatre voir cinq fois avant d'en apprécier chaque mot. De lettre en lettre tu me surprends, tu as un talent indéfinissable, incontestable, alors je t'interdis formellement de te dénigrer autant que tu le fais, je peux te jurer sur la tête de qui tu veux que tu ferais un auteur merveilleux... Si seulement tu avais le courage de publier une de tes nombreuses œuvres ! Ton style est léger, splendide et encore ces mots ne valent rien à côté de ce qu'il est réellement. Aussi dévorant que déchirant, aussi agréable que touchant. Le peu d'extraits que tu as pu m'envoyer m'ont littéralement fait fondre en larmes, oui j'ai un cœur d'artichaut comme tu le constates, et crois-moi ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé de tomber en pleurs pour le moindre écrit. Sauf les tiens... La plus parfaite des exceptions.  

 

Enfin passons sur les compliments où tu risques bien de me pondre trois feuilles où tu te sous estimes tellement que l'envie de les déchirer me démange, mais elles sont bien trop précieuses pour que je puisse un jour avoir le courage de le faire. Tu le sais, cette lettre va surement finir en un long roman désastreux de ma part, pour ne pas changer, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial pour toi. Eh oui Louis, tu fêtes tes vingt ans, certes beaucoup trop loin de moi mais j'espère que tu en profiteras comme il se doit. J'aurais tellement souhaité être présent, mais c'est aussi l'époque de Noël, et je dois malheureusement assister à un repas avec la famille pour l'occasion. Mes excuses, parce que je sais que tu attendais mon arrivée un de ces jours, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais j'y pense, j'ai dû te le dire à maintes reprises, mais il n'y a que les personnes exceptionnelles qui naissent le jour de Noël, oui pour moi ce jour est et restera le vingt-quatre Décembre quoi qu'il puisse se passer et non le vingt-cinq. C'est un beau nombre, tu ne trouves pas ? Et en plus de cela il a créé le plus beau des hommes, toi. Je te prie de ne pas en penser moins, pour le jour de ton anniversaire s'il te plait, acceptes ces compliments comme tu devrais le faire normalement au lieu de les rejeter en te considérant comme la pire des merdes. Ce que tu es loin d'être rassures toi, tu es avant tout mon meilleur ami et entendre –ou du moins lire- ces mots de ta part, ça me blesse parce que tu es sans contester le plus merveilleux des hommes de cette foutue planète. Et en tant que meilleur ami depuis des années, je te demande d'avoir confiance en toi au moins une fois dans ta vie. Pour me faire plaisir...

   
Vingt ans, si tu savais à quel point je t'envie Tomlinson, je n'en ai même pas encore dix-neuf et mon dieu... Je te sens doucement mais surement filer entre mes doigts, tu te dérobes. C'est affreux. Tu grandis beaucoup trop vite, c'est affolant comme le temps passe vite, j'aimerais tellement l'arrêter et venir te retrouver, quelques années en arrière quand on ne savait pas encore que la vie nous séparait. Aussi loin l'un de l'autre et pourtant si proches. Je te l'ai déjà répété un nombre incalculable de fois mais ton rire me manque Louis, ton sourire aussi, ce sourire qui faisait que j'allais tout de suite mieux en te voyant. Depuis l'école primaire tu ne m'as jamais quitté et je crois que tu es le seul ami, la seule personne qui ne m'ai jamais laissé, certes nous avons eu quelques indifférents mais rien de trop grave parce qu'on arrivait toujours à se prendre dans les bras à peine quelques heures plus tard. Et j'espère que je n'aurais jamais à te dire adieu, je te veux à mes côtés, même dans ces maudites lettres. Toujours, pour l'éternité. Je te l'accorde c'est niais, très même, mais tu es comme un frère pour moi et je dois te garder à mes côtés. Toutes ces années avec toi, je ne veux pas tracer un trait dessus non, ça ferait beaucoup trop mal. J'y survivrai pas je crois. C'est impossible. Tu es de loin mon plus magnifique souvenir et t'oublier serait une torture.  
   
Encore une fois je me noie dans mes mots si bien que je ne sais plus m'en dépêtrer, mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire, à te souhaiter. Je m'y perds. Du bonheur, de l'amour, de la joie, de la tendresse, de la richesse et tellement plus. Oui, tu mérites plus. Toi, le seul qui ne m'a jamais délaissé. Je te dois tout, ma vie, mes sourires, mes rires, mes moments de bonheurs qui à présent se font si rare. Presque deux ans que tu es partit et je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis, j'en souffre. Personne ne comprend, ce sont tous des incapables. Ils ne comprennent pas que j'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami, ils essayent de me faire rendre heureux mais ça ne marche pas parce qu'il me manque en permanence une présence. La tienne. Oh, Lou pardonnes moi pour cet emportement mais les mots ne suffisent plus pour dire à quel point tu me manques, j'ai l'air... Minable comme ça. Totalement.  
Je crois que je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, il est près de huit heures et je dois me rendre au boulot si je ne veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts par mon patron parce qu'une fois encore je suis dans l'incapacité de m'arrêter. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience, et j'espère que toi aussi. Je n'oublie pas de t'envoyer avec cette lettre un cadeau que j'ai confectionné de mes propres mains, en espérant qu'il te plaise un minimum. Encore un joyeux anniversaire Louis, et je te souhaite tout ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
   
 

Hazz.»

 

  
**P** liant sa lettre pour la mettre dans l'enveloppe, sourire aux lèvres, il se leva de sa chaise saisit son sac en bandoulière avant de descendre au salon – dans un état de propreté impeccable- pour finalement saisir son manteau accroché à un piqué et prendre route vers son travail. Travail qu'il occupait depuis Septembre déjà, même si il ne le comblé pas plus que ça, mais c'était son seul moyen pour payer son loyer, sa pension et tous ce qui lui permettait de s'entretenir. Le magasin se trouvait à quelques pas de son habitat, deux ou trois rues à dire vrai, un avantage pour lui qui n'aimait pas se réveiller tôt le matin. Ses horaires étaient plutôt satisfaisant ; huit heures seize heures. Il pouvait se permettre cela étant donné que sa mère lui versait une certaine somme d'argent chaque début de mois pour l'aider. Juste avant de se rendre à son travail, il déposa sa lettre ainsi que le cadeau enfermés dans un colis à la poste principale de la petite ville. Heureux. Certes, Louis n'allait pas la recevoir aujourd'hui, d'ici deux ou trois jours peut-être, mais il se devait de l'écrire aujourd'hui. Pas demain, pas hier. Non, ce matin. Un air mélancolique sur le visage, il franchit la porte du magasin où il était engagé comme simple employé, c'était un simple disquaire où reposait des tas de disques et CDs d'artistes aussi bien actuels qu'anciens et connus qu'indépendants. Il posa sa veste en jean sur le porte manteau à l'entrée, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment la sienne c'était un présent de son meilleur ami pour son anniversaire de l'année passée, et il la chérissait vu qu'elle lui avait appartenu avant qu'il ne lui la offre. Au passage il salua les deux autres employé de ce commerce, dont l'un était un de ses plus proches amis.  

-  **Bonjour Zayn.**  
-   **Salut bouclette.** **tu viens m'aider à trier le coin Rock, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire seul à perception de me voir parler seul à des CDs te fasse rire ?**  
   
**I** l acquiesça en exprimant un rire joyeux, puis emboitant les pas du métis, qui se rendait au rayon réservé aux artistes du Rock. Souvent, les clients qui venaient ici prenait un CD pour le parcourir une seconde avant de le reposer en vrac dans le bac, ce qui faisait que tout était en désordre. L'ordre alphabétique complètement oublié. C'était assez lassant de devoir faire ça, mais c'était leur travail. Ranger et renseigner l'acheteur, et bien sûr sourire faussement pour qu'il revienne. Tandis que Zayn s'attaquait au bac de gauche, Harry lui se chargea de celui de droite.  
   
-   **Il y en a qui tuerait pour être à notre place, mais moi je serais prêt à le faire pour ne plus devoir trier ces foutus CDs. C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de le remettre à sa place quand on l'enlève non ?**  
-   **Faut croire que certain n'ont pas encore comprit la notion de rangement.**  
-  **Nous vivons dans un monde d'incapable, c'est moi qui te le dis Styles !**  
-   **Merci Zayn, mais ça je le sais déjà. Et depuis longtemps.**  
-   **Les conseils de grand sage Malik ne servent donc plus à rien ?**  
-   **Ils n'ont jamais servis de toute manière.**  
   
**P** our seule réponse il reçut un coup de coude de la part du plus vieux qui fit pouffer de rire le bouclé. Il était loin d'être comparable à Louis, mais c'était quelqu'un de vraiment formidable. Toujours présent. Qu'il avait rencontré dès son commencement ici, tout de suite des liens forts s'étaient créés entre eux ne dépassant pas l'amitié bien sûr, mais sa présence faisait un peu disparaitre le sentiment de tristesse qui l'envahissait en repensant à son meilleur ami qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de lui. Dans un mois ça ferait exactement deux ans qu'il était partis, pour son travail mais aussi parce qu'il avait dû suivre sa famille. Et ce départ avait littéralement brisé le brun, il ne comptait les nuits où il le pleurait, parfois encore aujourd'hui. Il se sentait abandonné, seul, délaissé à son propre sort. Tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé c'était volatilisé d'un jour à l'autre quand le mécheux était venu le voir en lui disant qu'il partirait dans un moins dans le sud du Pays, pour une durée... Indéterminé. Harry avait cru à une blague au départ, il avait rit nerveusement mais voyant que l'autre était des plus sérieux il avait commencé à trembler de partout pour finir en sanglot interminable dans ses bras protecteurs, qui à ce jour lui manquaient affreusement. Il aimerait les avoir le temps de vingt-quatre heures, d'une seule nuit même mais il désirait profondément qu'ils reviennent le bercer quand il n'allait pas bien.  
   
**C** omme avant, comme le temps où Louis s'échappait de chez lui pour venir se joindre dans les draps de son ami quand il lui demandait. Un simple coup de fil et il se précipitait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ces matins là ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, unis, et rien que ce tout petit souvenir assommait le cadet. Lorsque le moment de dire au revoir se présenta ce fut pénible, pour les deux garçons pour qui il avait fallu une éternité et presque de la force pour qu'il se sépare sur le quai de la gare. Le plus jeune n'oublierait jamais ce jour, surement le plus dévastateur de sa courte vie, ni ses lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur sa joue avant d'à peine entendre ce murmure qui lui disait de ne prendre soin de lui. C'était prévisible, le bouclé au soir même s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et ce une semaine durant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Faible. Puis il y avait eu cette première lettre. Ce fut le châtain qui lança l'idée en lui envoyant un petit mot, pourtant si beau, après son emménagement et l'échange commença pour n'en plus finir. Ils ne communiquaient plus que par courrier à présent. Le village où Louis s'était installé avait du mal à capter le réseau de toute manière et écrire était pour lui beaucoup plus plaisant. Une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry le ramena à la réalité, son visage était étrangement pâle.  
   
-   **Ca va Hazz ?**  
-   **Je.. Hm euh... Oui. Désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées.**  
-   **Je vois ça, t'es blanc comme un mort t'es sûr que tu vas bien ?**  
-   **Oui, c'est juste... Rien.** _Dit-il en secouant doucement la tête._  
-   **Styles te fous pas de ma gueule s'il te plait, je te connais depuis seulement quelques mois mais je sais quand ça va pas... On se fait chier, y'a personne ici alors tu peux tout me raconter tu sais.**  
   
**I** l baissa la tête en ravalant difficilement les sanglots qui commençaient à serrer sa gorge, exposé les faits passé concernant son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il adorait faire. Bien souvent il craquait devant les gens quand il l'évoquait simplement, il se sentait pitoyable de verser des larmes rien que pour ça mais c'était quelqu'un à qui il tenait énormément. Le seul qui était resté en fait, qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber pour une relation amoureuse, pour une fille ou pour un autre ami et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il lui devrait toute sa vie. Ca et aussi le fait d'avoir toujours était présent lorsque des jours mauvais se présentait à Harry, de lui avoir toujours prêté ses bras pour refuge. Zayn le rappela à l'ordre en se raclant la gorge, le regard posé sur lui, insistant.  
   
-   **Je préfère ne pas parler de ça si tu veux bien.**  
-   **C'est quoi le problème Harry ? Dès que je vais mal ou que j'ai des trucs à te dire je le fais, mais toi tu restes tellement fermé et énigmatique que ça en devient presque chiant tu vois. Ce n'est pas pour te juger au contraire puis tu peux me faire confiance.**  
-   **Merci, c'est gentil mais... Je ne veux pas, pas maintenant.**  
   
**L** a mine désolé il reporta son attention sur les CDs, muet comme une carpe et le visage vide de la moindre expression mais à l'intérieur il pouvait sentir la nostalgie bruler en lui et ça le consumait chaque jour un peu plus. Une chose était sûr, le jeune pakistanais n'était pas dupe et il savait parfaitement que son ami n'allait pas bien, c'était flagrant, par contre il n'était pas du genre à trop insister alors il se fit silencieux un moment avant de proposer une idée qui lui traversa soudainement l'esprit.  
   
-   **Quand tu seras prêt à en parler, sache que je suis ouvert à toutes discussions et que j'ai une pause en même temps que toi le midi. En conclusion, ce jour-là, tu m'en informes et on se fera un déjeuner ensemble d'accord ?**  
   
**U** n simple hochement de tête, mais le bouclé se sentait tout d'un coup plus rassuré. L'ainé sourit avant de prendre quelques CDs en main, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux réputé de son collègue, puis se diriger vers le rayon _« Jazz »_ pour les ranger dans des étagères là-bas. En triant son bac, Harry tomba sur un disque d'un groupe que lui et Louis avait beaucoup écouté auparavant, quand ils étaient encore voisins. L'époque tant adorée, et pourtant si lointaine. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, il feignait de se contenir, mais tous ces souvenirs qui lui remontaient en travers de la gorge lui brouillaient les yeux. Yeux à présent humides, il se mordit la lèvre en reposant l'objet là où il l'avait trouvé. Sa mère lui avait à longueur de temps rabâché qu'un ami ça se retrouvait facilement, qu'il fallait juste trouver la bonne personne, que beaucoup n'attendaient que ça mais le brun le savait depuis toujours... Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Louis, cet homme qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, encore moins un pur inconnu.  
 

 

 

 

***                *                  ***

 

 

**D** eux jours après la date de son anniversaire le mécheux avait reçu une carte garnit d'une des plus belles écritures au monde, pour ne pas dire la seule, et un cadeau magnifique emballé dans un papier rouge et bleu. Ne prenant même pas en compte les autres courriers, qui par ailleurs ne devaient être que des maudites factures pompant le peu d'argent qu'il gagnait par mois, il prit directement place dans le canapé et déballa avant tout le présent. Il trouva d'ailleurs sur celui ci une petite carte portant une inscription à la calligraphie sublime : _«  Joyeux anniversaire, encore une fois. **Ton** Hazza »_ en insistant bien, au passage, sur le personnel possessif. Il sourit et ôta doucement le papier cadeau, comme pour ne pas trop le froisser, et découvrit une sorte de carnet. Un froncement de sourcils,  d'une main délicate il l'ouvrit et tomba –émerveillé- sur des photos diverses de lui et Harry. Des anciennes, des récentes, d'autres qui semblaient découpés de photos de classes, d'autres encore de photos en groupe, mais il n'y avait toujours qu'eux deux. Jamais personne d'autres, non qu'eux et le paysage. Et cela durant plus de trente pages que Louis dévora littéralement des yeux. Il pouvait désirer une jolie voiture, une nouvelle maison, un plus gros salaire mais aucun cadeau n'égalera en rien celui-ci, qui était de loin le plus parfait qu'on ait pu lui offrir. Il referma l'album s'attardant sur le couverture qu'il effleura des doigts, nostalgique, avant d'ouvrir la lettre et tomber sur un roman qui promettait être magnifique.

 **U** ne demi-heure, une demi-heure qu'il passa à lire et relire ces mots écrits avec soin sur un bout de papier humides par endroit de quelques larmes versées dû à la beauté des phrases, au don que possédait son ami de toujours trouver les mots, les verbes justes pour lui redonner le sourire, mais également pour lui resserrer le cœur de tristesse, d'évènements qui appartenaient maintenant au passé. Sans attendre il se précipita sur le premier stylo et la première feuille pour lui répondre, il avait déjà dû patienter trois jours pour obtenir ce colis et ce serait pareille pour le bouclé de l'autre côté du pays, alors il ferait au plus vite. Dix-sept heures, si il se dépêchait d'écrire il aurait le temps de poster sa réponse ce soir et elle serait envoyée au plus tard demain à la même heure. Mais il avait tellement de choses à dire, et un simple _« merci »_ n'était plus du tout à la hauteur. Lui répétait encore une fois qu'il n'avait définitivement aucun talent pour l'écriture, qu'il passait la plus part de son temps à ne rien faire, à tirer des livres dans un magasin. Sa vie se résumait à de l'ennui, un désert simplement. Partir à neuf heures pour rentrer à dix-sept, sans compter qu'il rentrait chez lui entre les midis, il n'avait jamais connu aussi plat comme existence. Il survivait seulement entre les coups de fils de sa mère, les courses au supermarché du coin, la lecture et les lettres d'Harry. Pas plus. Alors que lorsqu'il était encore aux côtés de son meilleur ami, il passait ses journées entières avec lui, quand ils n'avaient pas cours évidement mais ils s'attendaient impatiemment vu que leur différence d'âge ne leur permettaient pas d'être dans la même classe, pourtant ils s'étaient toujours suivit. Comme... Des âmes sœurs. Le mécheux secoua la tête et au bout d'une bonne heure prit la direction de la poste pour y déposer son enveloppe, cette dite enveloppe –sur laquelle il ne manqua pas de déposer ses lèvres furtivement comme toujours- contenant deux feuilles totalement remplies. Aussi bien recto que verso. Une fois qu'il commençait à écrire au brun, il ne savait plus y mettre de fin, si bien que son poignet lui faisait encore mal, mais mon dieu ça en valait tellement la peine. A présent, il passerait ses prochains jours à attendre sa réponse, et chaque fois c'était la même chose. L'excitation de la prochaine lettre, qui rejoindrait les autres dans son tiroir.

 **C** e soir une chose restait sûre, son plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire restait de loin celui de Harry, d'ailleurs pour l'apprécier plus encore à son retour chez lui il passa le reste de la soirée à parcourir l'album. Le leur. Des photos contentant leurs plus beaux souvenirs, un à un les clichés lui rappelait des moments inoubliables. Comme la fois où ils s'étaient rendus au feu d'artifice pour la fête nationale du pays à deux et avaient tiré des pétards à leurs tours durant une nuit entière, ou celle où ils étaient allés en boîte de nuit pour la première fois –lors des seize ans du cadet- et qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux totalement éméchés. Depuis le début, le bouclé avait tout prévu, il emmenait son appareil à chaque sortit pour inauguré chaque nouveau moment partagés pour finir par lui offrir un album remplit de toutes les années passées ensemble.

-  **Sacré Styles.**

 

**I** l rit de lui-même alors qu'un coup il sentit un poids sur sa jambe, il posa son album sur la table basse et se releva pour saisir celui qui causé son trouble ; son chien. Le châtain le ramena contre lui, caressant son crâne.

-   **Tiens, je t'avais oublié toi. J'espère que t'as pas encore fais tes besoins partout, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ramasser ce que tu ne sais pas faire dehors.**

**S** on animal de compagnie couina, Louis secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel mais toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il se sentait idiot de communiquer avec un chien qui de toutes manière ne comprenait rien, mais c'était sa seule compagnie à l'exception de sa mère et des lettres de son ami.

-   **Non, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne passe pas mon temps à écrire à Harry, déjà qu'il me faut trois voir cinq jours pour recevoir ses réponses alors non.... Tu as faim ?**

**N** 'attendant pas une réponse de sa part il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de près par l'animal qui se précipitait derrière lui. Le jeune homme sortit d'un des placards une boîte de pâté qu'il transvasa dans un bol puis mit au sol. A peine posé, le chien se précipita dessus, affamé. Tandis que le mécheux se hissa pour s'assoir sur le rebord du plan de travail, les pieds balançant dans le vide.

-  **Sérieux, j'sais pas comment tu fais pour avaler un truc pareil ça pue la mort à trois kilomètres. Tu m'étonnes que les chiens ont une haleine de chacal, ça vient surement de cet immondice qu'on vous donne à manger.**

**I** l secoua la tête, son existence était vraiment pitoyable il se retrouvait à parler à des animaux et le pire c'était qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais de dialogue avec une bête, quelque conque soit-elle. Il l'observa manger, sans prendre une seconde pour relever la tête histoire de reprendre son souffle, il avalait tout sans se soucier de sa respiration. Une fois qu'il eut finit, le chien s'assit au sol, et fixa son maître clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

-   **C'était bon ?** _Il attendit un moment avant de poursuivre._ **De toutes manières j'ai pas les moyens pour t'acheter des repas de roi alors tu te contentera de cette merde, eh ouais pépère avec moi c'est pas le palace hein.** _Il soupira._ **Putain mais je parle à un chien quand même, heureusement que les murs n'ont pas d'oreilles sinon les voisins me prendraient pour un débile complet.**

**L** ouis rit lui-même à sa phrase avant de descendre de là où il était perché, faisant signe à la bête de le suivre, Il éteignit la lumière du salon, accompagné de son seul ami -ici-qu'il venait d'assoir sur son lit recouvert d'un simple drap blanc à motif noir et rouge. Sans aucune pudeur, il ôta la totalité de ses vêtements pour revêtir un simple sous-vêtement propre et venir prendre place près de son chien qui grogna.

-  **Oh ça va, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me vois à poil, puis t'es le seul alors ne te pleins pas ça pourrait être pire... Ah non, t'es pas le premier y'a aussi...** _Il se bloqua soudainement, secouant la tête_. **Non oublies ce que je voulais dire.**

**L** e jeune homme réajusta son coussin avant de poser sa tête dessus en poussant un long soupir, ses journées étaient une répétition permanente. Jamais un jour qui se différencier des autres. Il voudrait juste pour une fois quitter son quotidien et passer un moment hors du commun, comme par exemple revoir son meilleur ami qui décidément lui manquait trop. Ses yeux se fermaient doucement, le sommeil à portée de main, lorsque quelque chose d'humide s'échoua sur sa joue pour venir la lécher. Il se releva sur ses coudes en poussant un juron, reculant au passage son causeur de trouble qui n'était autre que son chien.

-   **Ce serait trop difficile pour toi de me laisser passer une nuit tranquille ? Si tu continues tu vas finir dehors avec un coup de pied dans le cul !** _Il inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir_. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as encore faim ? Ce n'est pas possible t'es un estomac sur pattes mon pauvre.**

**P** our seule réponse l'animal aboya, Louis haussa les sourcils, malgré le fait qu'il le traitait beaucoup il l'adorait, c'était une compagnie qu'il n'avait pas trouvé en un humain et pour ainsi dire son seul ami dans cette ville pittoresque.

-  **Quoi « ouaf » ? Tu te fous de moi comment tu veux que je comprenne un**... _Un éclair de lucidité le traversa._ **Oh non ! Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber. C'était une connerie, rien de plus. Dors maintenant**.  
   
**A** peine eut-il reposé sa tête sur son oreiller que le chien lui monta sur le ventre, enfonça au passage ses griffes dans la peau blanchâtre du mécheux qui le repoussa vivement mais pas trop brutalement non plus. Que devait-il faire pour passer une nuit au calme ? Tuer cet animal ? Quand même pas.  
   
-   **Putain ! T'es vraiment chiant dans ton genre, si t'étais pas aussi beau je t'aurais direct renvoyé au foyer Haz crois-moi.**  
   
**H** az, c'était son petit nom du moins celui que le garçon lui avait donné. Une fois qu'il eut quitté le bouclé il y a presque deux ans de cela, ce fut la tragédie, la pire époque de sa vie, et le seul moyen de se remonter le moral qu'il avait pu trouver jusqu'ici était d'adopter un animal au chenil quelques mois plus tard. Dès la première visite il avait craqué sur celui-ci, de race la plus simple possible ; un yorkshire, pas le plus tendre des chiens mais le plus beau qu'il eut trouvé là-bas. Pas un chat, pas un lapin, pas un cochon-dinde non, ce chien. Mais il n'avait pas choisis ce genre d'animal par hasard, non, car le brun lui avait confié qu'il adorait cette race par-dessus tout. Et son nom lui était donné en l'honneur de Harry, ou plutôt du surnom qu'il lui donnait souvent, encore maintenant dans ses lettres.  
   
-  **Bon... Très bien ! Tu n'es pas le premier, ni le seul, à me voir nu simplement parce qu'à l'époque où j'étais encore dans la même ville que Harry –et par conséquent son voisin- et qu'on passait des nuits ensemble bah...** _Il hésita un instant._ **Je dormais sans rien sur moi des fois, et lui également d'ailleurs il faisait ça tout le temps dont c'est comme ça que j'ai dû prendre confiance en moi et le faire à mon tour. Mais uniquement en été rassure toi, enfin non lui tout le temps, et en tout bien tout honneur. Sinon on se changeait l'un devant l'autre aussi. Voilà, c'est dit maintenant fous moi la paix et contentes toi de ronfler comme les autres soirs, je préfère d'avantage ça !**  
   
**S** uite à son annonce, Louis sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues, il se mit dos à la bête et posa sa tête sur le coussin. Des millions de frissons parcouraient la longueur de son échine rien qu'à cette pensée, il inspira un grand coup puis ferma les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières avant de s'endormir il revoyait le sourire étincellent de son meilleur ami, ses boucles soyeuses, ses pupilles émeraudes qui dès leur rencontre l'avait transpercé. Leur rencontre d'ailleurs n'était pas des plus banales, en effet, le mécheux venait d'arriver dans le quartier, Harry comme voisin, tous les deux au stade de l'école primaire. Le plus vieux entament sa dernière année et le brun sa troisième. Alors que le nouveau attendait que ses parents finissent de rentrer les meubles dans la maison, lui jouait avec un ballon au dehors, dans le jardin qu'ils possédaient à l'avant. Quand un coup beaucoup trop fort envoya celui-ci au-dessus de la barrière des voisins, pour atterrir dans la pelouse d'à côté. Il avait poussé un petit cri aigu avant de partir à la recherche de celle-ci, en réalité la balle était tombé sur la tête du bouclé qui à la vue du châtain courant en regardant un peu partout, s'était levé et dirigé vers lui pour le lui tendre. Un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres, puis en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire ils étaient devenu meilleurs amis. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Louis versa une ou deux larmes qui s'échouèrent sur son oreiller, il renifla alors que le chien fit le tour de son corps pour venir s'allonger près de lui, le mécheux esquissa un faible sourire remplit de lourds souvenirs.  
   
-   **Bonne nuit Haz.**

   
 

 

***            *        ***

 

 

  
**Q** uatre jours. Quatre putains de jours à attendre cette lettre, c'était l'inconvénient de ne pas avoir internet mais aussi un avantage car l'attente permettait de savoir plus longuement la réponse. L'enveloppe était déjà ornée de la plus belle écriture, sans vraiment regarder où il mettait les pieds Harry s'engouffra dans sa maison et prit place dans son lit confortablement, buvant littéralement ces mots au passage.  
   
   
_26 Décembre 2013._  
   
«  Mon Hazza, encore une fois je suis à la fois subjugué et fasciné par tes mots et c'est moi qui devrait faire carrière dans l'écriture après ça ? On en rediscutera mon cher, comptes là-dessus ! Mais si j'écris ce soir, sans même avoir pris le temps de faire autre chose que ça, c'est avant tout pour te dire merci. Merci pour cette magnifique lettre qui ne fera qu'embellir un peu plus les autres et ce cadeau... Mon dieu, je n'ai même plus de mots assez qualificatifs. Je hais Styles, je te hais de m'avoir offert quelque chose d'aussi parfait alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, à cause de toi j'ai versé des larmes. Idiot que je suis. De joie rassures toi. Malgré cela mes remerciements ne pourront jamais être à la hauteur de tout ce je te dois vraiment. Si je serais encore à tes côtés, crois-moi sur parole, je t'aurais serré dans mes bras tellement fort que t'en aurais surement étouffé, sans te tuer bien sur je tiens trop à toi pour oser un tel geste et j'aurais fini la nuit avec toi, la journée parfaite en somme. Tu me manques Harry, plus que ce que tu ne peux penser... J'en deviens nostalgiquement pathétique, même Haz s'en rend compte. Bon, je ne te cache pas que je deviens un peu fou à vivre avec un chien à qui je fais la conversation à longueur de temps mais tu serais là, ou je ne serais pas là-bas, je n'aurais pas à le faire. Mais cette pute de vie à décider de nous séparer, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la seule librairie qui m'accepte soit celle à l'autre bout du pays hm ? En même temps, je n'avais pas encore de travail quand j'ai quitté la ville avec mes parents, j'étais donc forcé de les suivre. A contre cœur, mais ça tu le sais. En laissant derrière moi ma plus belle rencontre. La seule. A jamais mon Hazza, sois en certain. Je te promets de venir te voir un jour, peut-être même revenir habiter là-bas, je ne sais pas quand exactement. Pas du tout. Mais c'est une promesse et ce sont les seules choses que je ne brise jamais. Tu es de loin mon plus beau combat et je ne compte pas le perdre maintenant, je me battrais pour t'avoir, pour te rejoindre. Et par la même occasion rattrapée toutes ces années d'amitiés que nous n'avons pas pu vivre ensemble, tout ça me manque aussi. Nos rires, ton rire. Ca me rendait fière de l'entendre, parce que ça peut paraître égoïste mais, je pensais être le seul à le déclencher maintenant je n'en ai plus que de vagues souvenirs et j'ai parfois l'impression de l'entendre au loin. Deviendrais-je fou ?  
   
Je me perds dans mes mots je m'excuse, revenons à ton cadeau. C'est de loin le plus beau qu'on m'ai offert, j'ai beau fantasmer sur une belle voiture, sur un pile de nouveaux livres rien n'égalera jamais cet album. Simplement par son contenu et sa beauté mais également parce qu'il vient et est conçu par les mains d'un homme merveilleux ; toi. Je ne t'ai jamais encore confié ce détail, mais il y a bien heure pour le faire non ? Eh bien lorsque l'inspiration pour l'écriture me manque ou n'est pas présente je pense à toi et bizarrement ma main écrit un flot de mots splendides. Tu es ma plus belle inspiration, Harry. Si un jour je deviens célèbre je devrais mon entier succès uniquement à toi, mais ce jour n'est pas prêt de se présenter. Je suis incapable d'écrire quelque chose de bien, trois chapitres peut-être puis après j'ai la soudaine envie de tout déchirer mais je ne le fais pas parce que je sais que tu crois en moi. Que tu me fais confiance. Et que tes lettres, tes compliments, me redonnent du courage. Cette envie, cette rage d'écrire qui dépasse tout, que personne ne m'a encore jamais fait ressentir. C'est exceptionnel, tu es exceptionnel. Les mots me manquent, pas autant toi, mais ils me manquent oui. Pour qualifier toutes les émotions qui se bousculent en moi en ce moment même où j'écris cette lettre, pour te remercier... Je crois qu'avant d'aller me coucher je vais une fois de plus feuilleter cet album, nous regarder, te regarder. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu ressembles en ce moment même, il faudrait vraiment qu'un de ces jours tu m'envoie une photo récente de toi et je pourrais faire de même, lorsque j'aurais assez d'argent pour m'acheter un appareil qui ne rendra pas l'âme au bout d'une semaine. Ce qui n'est pas facile avec un salaire comme le mien. Je veux d'abord économiser pour t'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux, celui qui te revient de droit après le tien que j'ai si magnifiquement reçut. J'ai bien des idées mais toutes celles auxquelles je pense ne sont pas assez... Convenables. A ta hauteur du moins.  
   
C'est vrai Harry, tu es un homme que tout le monde désire en secret, que toutes les filles voudraient avoir comme petit ami, dans leur bras, mais non toi comme un idiot tu te contentes d'envoyer des lettres au minable que je suis. Alors que dehors quelque part t'attend une belle jeune femme qui n'attend que ça, que tu te décides à lui accorder une chance, l'amour. Penses, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je ne revienne pas te voir avant quelques longues années, tu ne peux pas les passer seul à m'attendre. Tu dois saisir la vie avant qu'elle ne prenne un tournant décisif et la vivre à fond, savourer chaque instant parce que le temps passe trop vite et que les secondes sont précises. Une femme, de beaux enfants peut-être, une grande maison et un jardin fabuleux. Tu y arriveras si tu le fais, si tu as le courage de me donner une place un peu moins importante –que celle que j'ai actuellement- dans ton existence. J'ai l'impression de t'empêcher de mener à bien ta vie, ton chemin, celui que tu devrais tracer sans mon ombre permanente dedans. Tu es un point essentiel dans mon quotidien, je n'ai pas d'amis mis à part mon chien, je n'ai pas de visite excepté ma mère qui vient quelques fois. En conclusion, je ne peux exister sans toi, sans tes lettres. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier ou de tirer un trait sur moi, loin de là, mais peut-être de m'accorder un peu moins d'importance, tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Tu mérites de connaître l'amour, la tendresse et ce n'est pas à travers ces mots échangés avec moi que ce seras le cas, tu dois sortir dehors. Découvrir le monde, les filles qui le peuplent et qui n'attendent que toi, repousser les frontières, s'aventurer autre part qu'entre tes quatre murs et le chemin pour ton travail. Trouves la bonne, la meilleure, et dis le moi, informes moi, dès que ce sera fait. J'en serais heureux, de savoir que mon petit Hazza a enfin su trouver le bonheur.  
   
J'aurais aimé t'écrire trois pages de plus mais le temps passe à une vitesse folle et je veux te poster cette lettre ce soir pour que tu la reçoives la plus vite possible. C'est devenu une drogue intense de te répondre, c'est de la pure folie. Mais je n'y peux strictement rien si tu fais tout pour que je t'appartienne entièrement. Encore une fois, et ça ne sera jamais assez, merci Harry. Merci de me rendre le sourire et donner un peu plus de sens à mon existence.  
 

  
Je t'embrasse des millions, des milliards même, de fois.  
Lou. »  
   
 

  
_« Je t'embrasse... »_ Sa cage thoracique s'affola, comment des mots aussi simples pouvait lui faire un tel effet ? Le châtain avait définitivement le don de le retourner tout entier. Il inspira un grand coup en s'étalant sur son lit, les yeux fermés il porta la lettre contre sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Le bouclé aurait aimé répondre mais malheureusement la fatigue prit le dessus et il tomba dans un sommeil profond, animé par la seule présence son meilleur ami.

 

 

  
                                                                                _\- Ellipse -_

 

  
   
   
_19 Janvier 2014_  
   
**S** ept heures trente, le voilà presque en retard. Il n'avait plus qu'une petite demi-heure pour se préparer, mangé un morceau à la va vite et partir au magasin. Il s'était endormi au coup de minuit hier en répondant à une nouvelle lettre de Louis et c'était comme ça tous les jours depuis la réponse du mécheux à celle qu'il lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire. Les cheveux encore trempés et en désordres il sortit de la salle de bain, enfila sa veste en jean, ses chaussures saisit ses clés et se précipita dehors. Il arriva finalement à temps au travail, tout juste en fait, le métis était déjà là depuis quelques minutes et sourit lorsque le cadet franchit la porte.  
   
-   **Alors Harry, comment ça va aujourd'hui**   **?**  
-   **On peut en parler ce midi, autour d'un repas.**  
   
**Z** ayn sourit, contentant en quelques sortes que son ami veuille enfin se confier, ou du moins essayer. Son état depuis quelques jours n'était pas des plus joyeux, ni des plus rassurants, ce fut pour cette raison que deux soirs d'affiler il le raccompagna chez lui-même si il habitait à dix minutes. C'était préférable pour savoir qu'il rentrait bien. Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir pour faire payer leurs achats à des clients qui attendaient, tandis que le métis mettait quelques nouveaux CDs en rayon, rien de plus ennuyeux certes, mais ils étaient payés pour ça. Les minutes passaient beaucoup trop lentement, le temps semblait se rallongeait, et le brun n'attendait qu'une seule chose ; rentrer chez lui et écrire à Louis. Lui répondre, dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps. L'étaler sur papier une bonne fois pour toute parce que ça pesait lourd sur sa conscience. Midi arriva assez vite, mais il redoutait surtout l'après-midi qui –il le savait- semblerait éternelle. Tranquillement, le plus jeune saisit son sac et sa veste et suivit le basané qui l'attendait devant la boutique, laissant la relève à deux collègues. Ils prirent l'initiative de se rendre dans un snack pas trop prisé pour qu'ils puissent parler en paix, sans être dérangé toutes les secondes pas des gens qui passaient et repassaient. Ils entrèrent et prirent place dans un coin isolé, Zayn fit signe à un serveur de venir prendre leur commande une fois que leur choix fut fait et lança ensuite le sujet fâcheux.  
   
-   **Donc Styles, c'est bien joli de parler de plat à la carte mais je suis là avant tout pour écouter et résoudre – du moins essayer- tes problèmes qui font que tu sembles affreusement triste depuis quelques jours.**  
-   **C'est très compliqué...**  
-   **Mais tu m'as demandé toi-même qu'on mange ensemble pour que tu me racontes**  
-   **Je sais oui, c'est ce que je compte faire.**  
-   **Très bien, je t'écoute alors.**  
   
**M** al à l'aise au départ mais très vite réhabitué par un sentiment de confiance, Harry se livra entièrement à l'ainé sur la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Louis, son amitié, leur fraternité, vint ensuite leur séparation, ses nuits à pleurer sans pouvoir y remédier puis les lettres. Aucun détail ne fut négliger, pas le moindre, il déballait sa vie privé à ce garçon qu'il considérait comme son ami depuis quelques mois déjà et il l'écoutait avec la plus grand attention, hochant la tête par moment pour montrer qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de son récit. A plusieurs reprises, le bouclé avait senti les larmes lui picoter les yeux, ou alors un sentiment chaud et agréable envahir son estomac mais il ne savait mettre de mot dessus et il espérait que le jeune homme ne face de lui pourrait l'aider à le faire.  
   
-   **Si j'ai bien compris, ton meilleur ami pour qui tu avais de très forts sentiments semblable à ceux qu'on ressent pour un frère, est partit il y a presque deux ans de cela emportant avec lui une partie de ton cœur ?**  
-   **C'est... Assez bien résumé, oui.**  
-   **Je peux te poser une question un peu indiscrète, Hazza ?**  
-   **Si ça peut m'aider à aller mieux vas-y.**  
-   **Est-ce que t'es... Gay ?**  
  
**L** a fourchette garnit d'une feuille de salade que Harry venait à peine de porter à ses lèvres fut posée précipitamment dans l'assiette alors qu'il manquait de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture, il toussa à plusieurs reprises aidé par le plus vieux qui lui tapait doucement dans le dos. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, les yeux encore un peu humides par les émotions, il jeta un regard de travers dans la salle.  
   
-   **P... Pourquoi cette question ?**  
-  **Simplement la façon dont tu parlais de Louis, et aussi tes yeux qui brillaient c'est un détail qui trahis bien souvent.**  
   
**I** l secoua la tête, même si il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Aimait-il seulement les femmes ou les hommes ? Les deux peut-être, c'était un point qui méritait mûre réflexion. Dans sa vie il n'était sorti qu'avec une fille, à l'époque de sa dernière année au collège et enfin de compte au bout de deux mois elle l'avait quitté. Largué comme une pauvre merde qu'il était, peut-être qu'il le méritait après tout ? Et il n'avait encore jamais gouté aux lèvres d'un garçon -mais il était certain que c'était exactement pareil que d'embrasser celles des filles- ou même tenté de sortir avec.  
  
-   **Non. Je ne pense pas.**  
-   **A ton âge mon Curly on est sensé savoir si on est plus mec ou nana, ou les deux.**  
-   **J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit.**  
-   **Bien, supposons que tu ne sais pas encore alors. On va procéder autrement ... Tu ressens des trucs envers Louis ?**  
-   **De l'amitié, oui.**  
-   **A part ça ?... Je voulais dire par là, est-ce que tu es amoureux de lui ou tu crois l'être ?**  
   
**B** loqué. Harry était totalement bloqué. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni quoi penser. La relation qu'il entretenait avec le mécheux ne dépassait en rien le stade de l'amitié, du moins il n'avait jamais envisagé que ça puisse un jour signifier beaucoup plus. Un serveur arriva pour débarrasser leur assiettes et leur apporta les cartes réservés au uniquement au dessert puis retourna s'occuper d'autres clients.  
   
-   **Ce que je veux dire c'est que.... Enfin personnellement j'ai un meilleur ami aussi avec qui je m'entends parfaitement bien mais nous n'avons jamais dormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, partagé le même lit complètement nu ou s'être mit à poil devant l'autre. Je connais des gens qui font ça oui, mais ils sont en couple Harry.**  
   
**C** ette réplique figea le plus jeune sur place alors qu'un frisson immense le recouvra de la tête aux pieds. Le fait qu'il dormait, avant le départ de Louis, nu l'un contre l'autre n'éveillait en rien ses soupçons ou peut-être était-il trop aveuglé par l'amitié pour se rendre compte qu'ils agissaient comme des amoureux. Ça lui paraissait tout à fait normal. Mais bizarrement le sourire attendrit de sa mère, lorsqu'elle voyait son fils descendre au petit matin après une nuit avec son meilleur ami, lui paraissait d'un coup... Étrange. Avait-elle crut dès le début qu'ils s'aimaient au-delà d'un simple sentiment de fraternité ? Harry soupira en passant une main moite sur son visage, il était totalement perdu.  
   
-  **Ça paraissait normal pour moi.**  
-   **Et pour lui ?**  
-   **Quoi ?** _Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._  
-   **Louis, il en pense quoi de votre « amitié » ?**  
-   **Je... Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment demandé. On faisait dans la confiance, sans se poser la moindre question.**  
-   **Qui a eu l'idée de nuits ensemble, complètement nues et dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?**  
-    **Disons que je dormais tout le temps sans aucun vêtement, même quand il ne venait pas à la maison alors je dirais que c'est moi. Enfin encore une fois je ne lui ai jamais proposé, il a pris l'initiative de se coucher nu de lui-même. Et pour les câlin bah... J'en avais besoin de temps en temps, il le savait quand j'allais pas bien, alors il faisait signe pour que je vienne dans ses bras, c'est tout.**  
-   **Imagines une seconde qu'il se retrouve à sortir avec une fille et que du coup il te consacre moins de temps à travers ses lettres, comment tu réagirais**?  
-  **Je serais déçu je pense, parce qu'il me laisse pour une autre personne, mais si elle l'aime en retour et le rend heureux tant mieux. C'est ce qu'il mérite.**  
-  **Tu serais jaloux de leur relation ?**  
-   **Oui.**  
   
**E** t c'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Se rendant compte de sa gaffe, le brun baissa la tête dont les joues rouges lui piquaient doucement. Il posa son verre, qu'il avait l'intention de boire quelques secondes avant, sur la table en bois, finalement il n'avait plus très soif. La réponse s'était échappée d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêchait, et soudain la vérité sonna en lui. Comme un doute qui devenait à présent certain. Une illumination, un sentiment enfouit depuis des années et qui finalement surgissait telle une bombe dans son être, dans son existence. Le pakistanais avait haussé sourcils à cette simple infirmation, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.  
   
-   **Zayn... Je.... C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas... Et lui il... Merde !** **Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? C'est insensé... Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis amoureux de lui exactement.**  
-   **Peut-être depuis un long moment Hazza, un peu avant son départ même... Non ?**  
   
**E** n y réfléchissant le métis se rapprochait probablement de la vérité, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le quai de la gare Louis et Harry avaient partagé une étreinte des plus émotionnelles, pour ne pas dire la plus belle de toutes. Le cadet l'avait serré tellement fort, comme si la moitié de sa vie s'en allait avec lui, et bizarrement quand ils furent détacher l'un de l'autre, que leur regards vitreux se croisèrent il se souvint – à ce moment précis- avoir voulu l'embrasser. La tentation de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes, rien qu'une fois, avant qu'il ne parte. L'instant d'après, le mécheux prenait route vers son wagon et lui restait là, comme un idiot... Étrangement déçu. Alors oui, peut-être que depuis ce temps il était tombé malencontreusement amoureux de son meilleur ami.

-  **C'est bien ce que je pensais... Et lui, il aime les filles ou les mecs ?**  
-   **Je ne sais pas. On n'a jamais évoqué le sujet, et il ne m'en a jamais parlé non plus.**  
-   **Alors il y a une infime chance pour qu'il ressente la même chose que toi.**  
-   **Non Zayn, c'est impossible.**  
-   **Ca tu ne sais pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé.... Écoute, tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre une feuille, ta plus belle plume et lui écrire ce que tu ressens pour lui, ce que tu caches là-dedans.** _Dit-il en portant sa main droite vers le cœur du brun._ **Depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Utilises les plus magnifiques mots que tu connaisses, fais de cette la lettre la plus parfaite des déclarations et alors tu seras si c'est réciproque ou non.**  
-   **Mais... Si il ne m'aime pas en retour ? J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir le supporter tu sais.**  
-   **Harry.** _Il prit amicalement ses mains dans les siennes **.**_ **Si il est vraiment ton meilleur ami, même en quelque sorte ton frère, il restera. Tu vas avoir dix-neuf ans dans deux semaines, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours alors entes le coup merde. Si ça se trouve il n'attend que ça et tu ne fais que perdre du temps. Rien d'autre. Fonces!**  
-   **Malik...** _Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête._  
-   **Tu l'aimes je me trompe ? Alors cours, c'est l'homme de ta vie !**  
  
**H** arry soupira une fois encore avant de revêtir sa veste sous l'expression fière de son ami, il se leva en n'oubliant pas d'attribuer une légère tape au derrière du crâne du basané qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
   
-  **T'as raison. Je t'aime Zaynou.**  
-   **De un t'arrêtes avec ce surnom débile ou tu mourras avant d'avoir eu le temps de le redire et de deux va écrire cette putain de lettre Styles ! Et dépêches, je me charge de payer le repas.**  
   
**I** l fit claquer ses lèvres sur la joue du pakistanais en faisant apparaître un sourire sincère sur son visage, puis quitta le restaurant presque en courant. Il avait envoyé une nouvelle lettre hier en matinée, mais peu importe si le mécheux en recevrait une autre, la décision était prise. Il allait tout lui avouer, tout ce qui peser sur sa poitrine depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus de lui comme ami après cette révélation mais au moins le bouclé en aurait le cœur net et serait fixé sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments ou non. A bout de souffle, il pénétra dans sa maison, prit le temps de poser sa veste sur une chaise et s'attabla pour commencer son récit, la main tremblante et la cage thoracique palpitante.

 

_19 Janvier 2014._

  
« Lou, je sais que je t'ai déjà envoyé une lettre il n'y a même pas un jour de cela donc ne t'étonnes pas si tu en découvres une autre, qui n'est autre que celle-ci, mais ce midi dans la nostalgie et la confusion de me sentiments je voudrais te parler de quelque chose qui me tord le cœur depuis trop longtemps déjà et je ne pouvais pas le laisser prendre une place plus importante tu vois. Ça peut être dur à comprendre, à concevoir, et tu vas surement te demander si je n'ai pas abusé d'alcool avant de me décider à écrire ça mais...Non. Je ne serais jamais aussi sincère qu'aujourd'hui et clean d'ailleurs. Tu sais avant de me rendre compte de ce détail qui, à présent que j'en suis certain, bouscule tout mon petit monde et bien j'étais un peu perdu. Totalement. Je viens à peine de quitter un ami qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur un sujet que je n'avais jamais eu le courage d'aborder avant ; toi entre autre. Il mérite toutes mes remercîments car sans lui je ne serais pas attablé là, comme un gamin de quatorze ans, à essayer de formuler au mieux des phrases qui ont un minimum de sens. Je me sens complètement idiot à faire ça, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te le faire savoir...

Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour ne pas que ça te fasses un choc, pour ne pas que ça fasse trop précipité. Mais depuis quelques temps je me pose des questions sur toi et moi, sans chercher à approfondir ou à avoir des réponses. Dès notre rencontre tu es devenu quelqu'un d'indispensable pour moi, pour finalement devenir mon meilleur ami, comme un frère. Tu le sais très bien. Je ne pourrais pas continuer un seul bout de chemin sans ta présence, qu'elle soit à des kilomètres de chez moi ou ma voisine. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois heureux, que tu souris encore et encore à en avoir d'horribles crampes. Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce que je demande pour que je le connaisse à mon tour. Je ne m'y prends pas bien putain, c'est pitoyable. J'ai envie de brûler cette lettre de suite mais je n'ai malheureusement qu'une petite heure devant moi, un laps de temps beaucoup trop court pour t'écrire tout ce que j'ai à t'annoncer.

Donc, je ne vais pas m'attarder... Tu me manques, tout me manques chez toi. En commençant par ton rire, ton odeur que j'aimais tant sentir quand tu me prenais dans tes bras, tes caresses pour que je trouve le sommeil, tes mains qui caressaient mes cheveux, le rythme de ta respiration quand tu dormais que je prenais plaisir à écouter des heures durant, ton éternel bonne humeur, tes lèvres sur ma joue pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit ou lorsque tu partais le matin, ta timidité qui faisait qu'au moindre compliment tu rougissait, ton tic de toujours remettre ta petite mèche en place quand elle était en désordre, tes yeux et cette étincelle éternelle de joie à l'intérieur, tes qualités que je t'enviais, tes défauts qui faisaient pourtant de toi un homme hors du commun. Toutes ces petites choses qui transformaient mon triste quotidien en quelque chose de magnifique. Chaque soir avant de m'endormir je pense à toi, en priant pour que tu me reviennes, que tu quittes ton maudis trou perdu et passe tes journées avec moi. C'est assez égoïste je te l'accorde, parce que d'autres personne voudrait profiter de toi également. Je me suis demandé comment je réagirais si tu sortais avec une fille et par conséquent que tu accordais moins d'importance à mes lettres, à me répondre. Et bien je serais affreusement jaloux, d'abord parce que tu me laisseras alors que tu m'avais juré le contraire et ensuite parce que je ne veux supporterais pas le simple fait de te savoir au bras d'une fille, parce que je voudrais être le seul qui s'y accroche. Le seul qui profitera de tes gestes tendres, de tes mots doux, de toi la nuit. Merde Louis, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je crois que ça a commencé depuis le jour où tu m'as quitté sur la gare, alors qu'à la fin de notre dernière étreinte j'avais une envie irrésistible de t'embrasser. Je ne serais te donner une explication valable, c'est comme ça, surement parce que tu allais me laisser pour un long moment tu vas me dire mais je pense que c'était beaucoup plus que ça...

Je suis sincèrement désolé mon Lou, gâcher autant d'années d'amitié à cause de mes sentiments ce n'était pas du tout mon but, loin de là, mais tu comprends c'était trop dur à garder cacher au fond de moi. A l'heure actuelle tu ne peux pas combien savoir la peur m'envahit, c'est horrible. L'angoisse te perdre à jamais. Je possède une chance sur un milliards pour que mes sentiments soit réciproques et chanceux comme je suis, je vais surement finir ma vie seul. Je tangue entre le paradis et l'enfer. Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je peux le sentir dans le bout de mes doigts alors que je t'écris, c'est affreux. Je le sais oui, je viens de foutre en l'air une amitié fusionnelle, et j'en suis encore une fois désolé. Je regrette peut-être un peu, mais ça m'enlève un poids énorme de t'avoir avoué tout ça. Je n'aurais pas pu garder ça plus longtemps en moi, encore moins si un jour tu revenais ici et qu'on passerait une journée à deux. Ça aurait été... Insupportable pour ma part. Tu sais, l'ami dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, m'a fait constater qu'on se comportait exactement comme un couple, je veux dire à dormir nus l'un contre l'autre, à s'envoyer des lettres sans arrêt ne tenant plus qu'à ça. Je n'osais pas me l'avouer je crois, mais tu es celui qui a toujours su me rendre heureux, me faire sourire, me faire rire, personne d'autres ne t'arrive à la cheville. Tu es l'incomparable. Je te voudrais, mais tu es ce genre de fruit sacré qu'on je ne pourrais jamais gouter, malheureusement. Parce que déjà je ne sais pas même pas si tu aimes uniquement par les femmes ou non... Mais moi, je ressens cette forte et indéniable attirance pour toi, pas d'autres hommes, pas d'autres filles, non personne à part toi. Mon coeur ne réclame que toi, mes mains et mes lèvres également, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Excuses moi, encore. Je ne voulais pas te perdre Louis, je ne t'oublierais jamais sois en sûre.  
 

Je t'aime, Harry. »

 

 

*                   *                 *

 

 

**D** eux semaines s'était écoulées depuis qu'il avait envoyé sa lettre d'aveu à Louis, et il n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les larmes, ni les nuits blanches, ni l'appétit qui n'était plus là. Sa vie depuis-là était devenue celle d'une personne presque morte, il avait raté trois jours de travail, ne répondait plus au téléphone et aux sms. Ce fut avec des cernes d'un kilomètre sous les yeux qu'il revint au travail, tout de suite assaillit par Zayn qui fut complètement inquiet de le voir dans un tel état. Et il savait quel en était la cause, ou plutôt qui. Nous étions le premier Février aujourd'hui, ou aussi l'anniversaire de Harry même si il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à la fêter il avait accepté de faire une petite fête dont les invités furent sa mère, sa sœur, une dizaine de personne de la famille puis le métis mais il manquait un convive que le bouclé aurait souhaité voir, ou au moins recevoir une lettre de sa part mais rien. Un trou béant se creusait en lui, dans sa poitrine. La soirée festive avait commencé depuis une demi-heure déjà, le temps que tout le monde soit présent et qu'on raconte les ragots et les nouvelles par ci par là, qu'on se retrouve. Pour ne faire de peine à sa mère, le brun faisait comme si tout allait bien, il souriait faussement mais son collègue de travail voyait bien malgré ça que rien ne tournait rond. Et ce fut encore plus flagrant lorsqu'à son arrivé il s'était dans ses bras, tremblant, presque en pleurs. A présent il était assis dans un coin du canapé, fixant les personnes qui parlaient entre eux, plaquant un air joyeux sur son visage quand sa génitrice se retournait parfois vers lui, mais il ne prenait en aucun cas goût à la fête. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, n'aillant rien à faire pour le moment, la star de la soirée se leva en soupirant de sa place.  
   
-  **Ça doit être le facteur qui m'apporte les tee-shirts que j'ai commandé, je vais ouvrir je reviens.**  
   
**D** 'un pas las il se dirigea vers l'entrée d'où on pouvait entendre la musique résonnait et les invités rigoler. Cette bonne humeur permanente le dégoutait. Il ouvrit la porte prêt à signer ce colis pour ensuite envoyer bouler ce facteur qui ne lui donnera surement pas la lettre qu'il attendait depuis...  
   
-  **Hello petit ange !...  J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard pour la fête ?**  
   
**L** e cœur de Harry rata un, deux, trois... Non attendez, un nombre indéfinissable de battement. Il restait figé là, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Ses mains tremblaient, sa poitrine s'affolait puis s'arrêtait pour reprendre une cadence vitesse grand V. Sa tête lui jouait des tours ce n'était pas possible, c'était surement à cause de la fatigue. Ou rêvait-il encore ? Oui, c'était surement un de ces nombreux rêves où Louis venait sonner à sa porte pour son anniversaire. Mais non merde, c'était la réalité. Il se tenait devant lui, au bas des marches, avec un carton plutôt grand en dessous du bras et une... Valise ? Cette simple pensée le secoua entièrement.    
   
-   **Lou.. Louis ?!** _Bégaya-t-il le souffle coupé._  
-   **Eh bien oui, qui d'autre ?**  
-   **Je... Tu es... Comment tu...**  
-   **Je t'expliquerais après Hazza,** _rit il,_ **mais laisses moi rentrer je crève de froid dehors.**  
   
**I** nconscient de ce qui se passer vraiment en ce moment, le cadet de poussa pour laisser entrer le châtain qui lui sourit et une fois près de son oreille lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui le firent totalement défaillir.  
   
-   **Tu es très en beauté ce soir. Cette tenue te va à ravir, vraiment.**  
   
**S** uite à ses mots il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et rentra dans le salon où des cris de joies fusèrent de part et d'autres, notamment celui de la mère du bouclé qui le reconnut de suite. Précipitamment, Harry ferma la porte d'entrée encore sous le choc et se rendit dans la pièce principale, Zayn lui jeta un regard interrogateur, remplit d'incompréhension, puis vint lui chuchoter doucement sur un ton amusé :  
   
-    **C'est ton meilleur ami ? Tu ne m'as dit qu'il viendrait, j'aurais pu lui faire la morale.**  
-    **Je ne le savais pas moi-même.**  
   
**L** ouis passa dans les bras d'à peu près tout le monde dans la pièce, à force d'entendre le plus jeune parler de lui, toute la famille le connaissait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de retrouvailles le brun présenta le pakistanais, et donc collègue, au mécheux qui lui demanda par ailleurs si il avait bien pris soin de son meilleur ami durant sa longue absence. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il revenait pour un moment ? L'heure de déballer les cadeaux ne tarda pas à arriver, Harry se retrouva gâter de plusieurs choses toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, puis ce fut au tour de Louis qui posa le carton qu'il gardait auprès de lui sur ses genoux. Le plus jeune bloqua quelques instants devant le présent, avança ses mains pour ouvrir le couvercle, mais la boite se mit à trembler doucement. Il releva la tête paniqué vers le châtain qui lui sourit en l'incitant du regard à l'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit au bout de quelques secondes laissant apparaître un petit chiot. Il mit à temps à réaliser, et souffla un _« oh mon dieu »_ en se rendant compte de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, l'animal qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il sauta au cou de son ami, qui passa une main rassurante et tendre dans son dos. Ce simple contact lui retourna agréablement l'estomac, il savoura un instant son parfum, trop court à ses yeux, puis embrassa sa joue tendrement avant de se relever. Au passage il jeta un regard sur le côté à la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, elle souriait attendrit. Le jeune homme rougit en baissant la tête tout en caressant le crâne de l'animal.  
  
-   **C'est Haz.**  
-   **Pardon ?** _Demanda le bouclé en relevant les yeux vers la voix douce du mécheux._  
-    **Mon chien, c'est lui, enfin celui que j'ai acheté. Mais depuis le début il devait t'appartenir j'attendais juste de revenir pour te le donner. Voilà une chose de faîte.**  
  
**H** arry lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire, les pupilles ancrées dans les siennes, mordit sa lèvre inférieure par le sentiment qui montait dans son être. Il venait de lui offrir son chien, celui dont il lui avait tant parlé dans les lettres. En parlant de lettres, avait-il reçu la sienne contenant sa déclaration ? Forcément, au bout de deux semaines. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l'ainé agissait ainsi, pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de ça justement ? Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais il aimerait surtout savoir les sentiments de son ami par rapport à ses confessions, ce qu'il en pensait. Sa mère le ramena à la réalité en lui demandant d'aller chercher les assiettes, il acquiesça et prit direction de la cuisine suivit de près par le chien, qui ne le quittait décidément plus. Sa grande taille lui permit avec aisance d'attraper la vaisselle qui se trouvait au placard le plus haut, Haz à côté de lui n'arrêtait pas de couiner et de courir dans tous les sens.  
   
-   **Non, toi tu n'as pas d'assiette mon beau désolé, ce qu'on va manger-là ne fais pas partie de ton régime. Mais je te donnerais un biscuit tout à l'heure si tu es sage, en attendant évites de pisser partout tu seras gentil.**  
-   **Toi aussi tu deviens timbré au point de parler à un chien ?**  
   
**I** l sursauta à l'entente de cette voix, qu'il crut une seconde venir de la bête, mais en se retournant il put voir Louis dans l'encadré de la porte, souriant, qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'approcher. Le cadet posa les assiettes sur la table en bois au milieu de la pièce, et également quelques couverts.  
   
-   **Tu veux de l'aide?**  
-   **Ce ne serait pas de refus oui, à moins que tu ne sois venu ici pour me regarder bosser.**  
-   **Non, je dois te parler aussi. Je crois qu'on a des choses à mettre au point non ?**  
   
Cette discussion devait arriver un moment ou l'autre, il hocha la tête en déglutissant. Il redoutait le pire, mais le châtain ne serait pas venu jusqu'ici, un chien sur les bras en prime, pour lui dire qu'ils n'étaient plus amis, si ? Il l'espérait du moins, le contraire le briserait totalement. Dos à lui, pour essuyer quelques cuillères sales, il sentit tout de même regard brûlant sur sa peau.  
  
-   **T'as reçu ma lettre je présume ?**  
-  **Évidemment, et je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais à dire vrai j'étais pas mal occupé à finir ton deuxième cadeau.**  
-  **M... Mon deuxième cadeau ?**  
   
**A** ces mots il fit volteface et ne remarqua que maintenant que le plus vieux tenait entre ses mains un autre paquet, beaucoup plus petit et soigneusement emballé. Doucement il s'avança de quelques pas, se retrouvant face à Harry qui avait des jolis plis soucieux sur le front, causé par son incompréhension. Deux cadeaux ? Alors que le premier avait dû prendre plusieurs mois d'économie. Louis lui tendit le paquet, sourire enfantin aux lèvres, l'air d'appréhender quelque chose. Sous les yeux impatients de son ami, il défie délicatement le nœud au-dessus avant d'ôter le papier et découvrir un livre dont la couverture représenter la silhouette d'un homme qui avait l'air de se cacher. Au-dessus l'illustration en noir et blanc on pouvait y lire en gros titre : _« L'ascension »_ suivit du nom de son nom  _« Louis Tomlinson »_ en bas.  
   
-   **Ouvres le sur la première page.**  
  
**I** l s'exécuta et fut touché de découvrir une page totalement vierge mais qui contenant un mot à son adresse : « Harry, je te dédie ce entièrement ce livre car tu es et resteras de loin ma plus belle inspiration » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, _son_ tout premier livre et il lui était totalement dédié. Il fallut bien deux minutes pour que le brun ne revienne à lui et ne pose son regard pétillant sur l'homme en face de lui.  
   
-   **Lou, c'est... Fabuleux. Je... Je n'ai pas de mots assez beaux pour qualifier ça.**  
-   **Tu avais confiance en moi, tu croyais dur comme fer que je pouvais réussir et bien il sera publié dans toutes les librairies du Pays d'ici trois petites semaines, et si il plait assez ce sera une publication mondiale. Je voulais te montrer que j'étais capable de faire quelque chose, pour toi.**  
-   **Mon dieu, c'est merveilleux, tu le mérites tellement. Je suis heureux pour toi, tellement que je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus.**  
-   **Embrasses moi, ça suffira.**  
-    **Q.. Quoi ?** _S'étonna-t-il soudain en posant son livre sur le plan de la cuisine, pas très sûr d'avoir entendu ou compris ce qu'il venait de dire._  
-   **Harry, tu me l'as dit toi-même que tu voulais dans ta déclaration, et on ne va pas se le cacher plus longtemps j'en crève d'envie depuis nos premières lettres à dire vrai, moi aussi.**  
   
**A** vait-il bien compris que lui aussi avait cette folle envie de l'embrasser ou était-il devenu complètement sourd par amour? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus la question, que des mains se posèrent tendrement sur ses hanches. Il frissonna, la tête de Louis se rapprochait doucement de la sienne, leur souffles se confondirent, se rencontrèrent pour finalement se mélanger. Celui du bouclé était irrégulier il se rendait compte que ce qu'il attendait depuis deux ans allait enfin se réaliser, c'était proche, à bout de doigts, pour son plus grand plaisir. Les secondes parurent se rallonger pour se transformer en minutes, en heures, l'attente brulait dans leur estomac. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, procurant un retournement de sensations pour chacun des deux garçons, l'impatience grandissait à chaque instant et finalement dans le plus beau des artifices leur bouches entrèrent en contact, d'abord tendrement, avec attention mais bien vite leur baiser prit une tournure beaucoup plus passionnée et dévorante. Des millions de papillons volaient à présent dans leur bas ventre, agréablement, Harry posa ses mains sur la nuque du châtain qui ne tarda pas à resserrer son emprise sur ses hanches. Tout autour d'eux devenait futile, qu'un décor, c'était eux face à leurs sentiments. L'amour les dominant tous. Était-ce encore une de ces nombreux rêves ? Non, tout ça était bel et bien réel, il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. A bout de souffle, le mécheux posa son front contre celui de son ami, d'ailleurs ce mot était encore d'actualité après ce qu'il venait de se dérouler ?  
   
-   **Ça veut dire que...**  
-   **Je t'aime, oui.**  
   
**L** a tentation reprenait possession de ses veines, une fois encore il rejoignit leurs lèvres dans un échange amoureux, celui qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps. Ce fut court, mais à jamais mémorable.  
   
-    **Joyeux anniversaire, Harry.**  
-    **C'est... Le plus beau de tous, je crois bien.**  
-    **Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises !** _Assura le plus vieux, en embrassant sa joue rosée._  
-    **Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**  
-    **Ça veut simplement dire que la valise que tu as vu tout à l'heure, avec moi, contient la plupart de mes affaires, parce que je compte revenir ici.** _Il mêla tendrement ses doigts à ceux du bouclé, qui avait encore du mal à croire mais surtout réaliser les récents évènements._ **J'ai dû insister un bon nombre de fois, faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un oui, mais une des librairies de la ville à accepter de me prendre comme employé. Je commence dans une semaine, conclusion....**  
-   **Tu vas venir habiter avec moi.**  
-   **Disons que c'était une de mes solutions, effectivement. Si le tu veux bien sûr ?**  
-   **Comment pourrais-je refuser un truc pareil Lou ? Il faudrait être fou.**  
   
**L** e châtain ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enlacer un long moment celui qu'il pouvait considérer à présent comme son compagnon, et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Retrouver la chaleur de ses bras était quelque chose d'indescriptible pour Harry qui sentait son cœur sur le point de le lâcher parfois, sa présence avait suffi à faire de cette soirée la plus parfaite de toute.  
   
-   **Allez, retournons au salon mon ange. On nous attend pour le gâteau.**  
   
  **_M_** _on ange._ Il frissonna à ce simple surnom, alors c'était ça l'amour véritable ? Une chaleur constante qui monte en vous, l'éternel sentiment de se sentir en sécurité et bien uniquement grâce à la présence de l'autre ? Et bien ça semblait être la seule définition possible en tout cas, car c'était exactement ce que ressentaient les deux jeunes hommes à ce moment même. Furtivement, l'ainé vola un baiser au bouclé avant de saisir les assiettes et quitter la pièce, sourire joyeux dessiner sur les lèvres. Harry de son côté, prit son livre en se jurant chaque page, chaque mot, parce qu'il lui appartenait, parce qu'il l'avait écrit pour lui. Simplement. N'oubliant pas les cuillères il entra dans le salon, où tout le monde l'attendait. Sur la grande table il restait une place vide pour lui, à coté de Louis, il posa le livre sur un coin de canapé et s'assit, souriant lui aussi. La raison de son bonheur respirant juste à ses côtés. Un énorme gâteau ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, dix-neuf bougies l'ornaient. Au moment où il fut posé sur la table, une main glissa le long de sa cuisse gauche, un nouveau frisson, il tourna furtivement la tête vers son âme sœur, oui c'était exactement le mot, et lu une grande trace d'amour dans ses yeux azurs.  
   
-   **Fais un vœu, Harold.**  
   
**L** a voix de sa parente la ramena à la réalité, il réfléchit un moment mais rien ne lui venait en tête. A dire vrai, son seul et unique souhait c'était déjà réalisé et il se trouvait à quelques petits centimètres de lui, ses doigts caressant tendrement sa cuisse. Il secoua doucement la tête, l'attention de tout le monde portée uniquement sur lui.  
   
-   **Je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici ce soir, avec moi.**  
   
**A** ces mots il alla trouver la main du mécheux pour la serrer doucement. Il souffla sur les nombreuses bougies, l'homme qu'il aimait soufflant encore un _« joyeux anniversaire mon Hazza »_ à son oreille. Premier Février deux mille quatorze, une date qu'il n'était pas prêt de chasser de de son esprit.

 


End file.
